Luke Skywalker
|-|Jedi Knight= |-|Dark Empire= |-|Jedi Grand Master= Summary Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the Star Wars original trilogy. The son of famous Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, he was left on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle after the fall of the Jedi Order. 19 years later, he encountered former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi (Under the alias "Ben Kenobi") and joined the Rebel Alliance to bring down the Galactic Empire. After the fall of the empire, he would go on to establish the New Jedi Order and eventually serve as its Grand Master. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 4-B | At least 4-A Name: Luke Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22 | 23 | 29 | 64 Classification: Human Force User, Rebel, Jedi-in-Training | Jedi Knight | Jedi Master | Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perception, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Expert Marksman, Skilled Unarmed Combatant, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation via Fold Space, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Capable of projecting illusions on a planetary scale as well as dispelling them), Astral Projection (Cross-dimensional), Psychometry, Barrier Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him and fire off blasts of Force energy), Elemental Manipulation and Durability Negation via Electric Judgement, Fire and Energy Blasts via Force Blast (Blasts of golden flame), Regeneration (Mid-Low in short periods of time from even fatal attacks; in the form of Force Healing), Technological Manipulation via Ionize and Mechu-Deru, Astral Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, able to put others to sleep via Hypnosis, amazing capacity to learn new techniques within days such as Fold-Space as mentioned, Non-Corporeal (Spirit form only), can project his Force Spirit/essence into an alternate dimension that causes psychic entropy on the mind and body without any sign of fatigue by the end of his mastery of this technique, despite another being sealing it off as its creator and having greater control of it to prevent said intrusions, can block/hide his psychic presence from others attempting to send or locate him actively or passively, Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Light Manipulation via Force Light, Battle Meditation, Flow-walking, Force Harmony, Force Stealth, Force Stun, Hassat-durr, Mind Walking, Mnemotherapy Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent level (Managed to somewhat match Darth Vader and repel his attacks with Force Barrier) | At least Multi-Continent level (Dueled Darth Vader on equal footing and finally defeated him, though he was likely holding back) | Solar System level (Repeatedly stated to have more potential than Darth Sidious, ultimately surpassing him. Easily defeated Brakiss twice, who could cause two suns to go supernova) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Capable of harming Abeloth with his Force blasts) Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions (Fought Darth Vader) | Relativistic. FTL combat speed and readtions | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sidious and superior to Vitiate) | Massively FTL+ (Fought against Sarasu Taalon, who can react in a nanosecond and then later in his life, he fought against Abeloth, who considered nanoseconds to be "too slow." Has proven himself capable of reacting in less than a nanosecond. Should be superior to the World Razer) Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification | At least Multi-Continent Class '''with Force amplification | '''Solar System Class with Force amplification | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely higher with Force amplification Durability: Unknown naturally. Likely Multi-Continent level with Force amplification (Able to somewhat repel Darth Vader's telekinetic attacks on Bespin with his Force Barrier) | Street level naturally. At least Multi-Continent level '''with Force amplification (Initially proved capable of deflecting the Force lightning of Darth Sidious before becoming overwhelmed by its power. He otherwise survived a comparable output of Force lightning that ultimately killed Darth Vader) | '''Unknown naturally. Solar System level with Force Amplification (Withstood being struck by Sidious' Force lightning) | Unknown naturally. At least Multi-Solar System level '''with Force Amplification (Shrugged off a blast of Force Lightning from Abeloth) '''Stamina: Very high (Can also be amplified by the Force and have his endurance augmented for days on end even without nourishment or rest) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Planetary with illusions (Taught his students to cloak the entirety of Yavin IV during the Vong War). Trans-universal with telepathy. Thousands of kilometers with telekenisis, if not simply as far as Luke can sense and perceive through the Force. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, Shoto, comlink, blaster pistol, and a utility belt filled with other various tools and equipment Intelligence: Very intelligent and wise having seen a lot through the years: he is a master of several various lightsaber combat forms despite no formal training or instruction as well as unarmed combat, a very talented starfighter pilot, and squadron commander; having years of experience as the original Rogue Leader, built the Jade Shadow and is therefore a very skilled engineer and technician as well as having decades of experience with various Force powers and abilities from studying and learning from other factions outside of the Jedi and Sith orders; also a very competent military leader in general given his experiences during the war with the Empire and Yuuzhan Vong. Also very capable and skilled at learning new techniques or powers in a short time: Jacen Solo learned to teleport objects (Fold-Space) in three days, Luke learned the same skill from the same teacher in two days. Weaknesses: Some of his more powerful techniques might end up draining Luke of his stamina or health with repeated uses Key: Empire Strikes Back | Return of the Jedi | Dark Empire | Fate of the Jedi Notable attacks/techniques *'Alter:' Using the Force to cloak himself in a different form through the usage telepathy against others (Invasive or external), Luke has repeatedly maintained this ability even against advanced recording and surveillance equipment and dense population centers on planets such as Coruscant. Later on, he can perform such a skill to the extent with his experience and power that it comes subconsciously to him and no longer stre *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Emerald Lightning/Electric Judgement:' A Force generated blast of electric currents/lightning that instantly either knocks out its targets or fatally kills on contact at the whim of its User, instantly bypassing durability of a character; even those outside of the Force such as Yuuzhan Vong Slayers. *'Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Luke can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events *'Flow-walking:' Used to look into the past and the future. It is unknown if Luke is able to use it in the same ways as Darth Caedus. He has only shown the ability to look into the past. *'Fold Space:' An Aing-Ti Force technique that transmits an object through the Force to any location Luke deems, ignoring space and time to do so. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Blast:' Luke Skywalker projects concentrated blasts of pure Force energy at objects or opponents. Luke's particular variant of this power takes the form of golden flames. *'Force Harmony:' A Light side Force power that allowed several Force-users to join their Force energies together in a pure and powerful manifestation of the light side. Bathing them in light side energies, the ability protected users from dark side powers and could sever opponents from the dark side entirely. When used by Luke+his sister+unborn Anakin Solo it severed Darth Sidious from his Force Storm that can destroy fleets and Palpatine's connection to the dark side was quite strong as well. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Illusion:' Using the White Current (the Force) to place a physical or external illusion in real world rather than use a invasive illusion via Telepathy; Luke taught his students how to cloak Yavin IV with this power and placed a large starship under a Force Illusion that lasted longer than a year (the minimum) while he was still a novice under Fallanassi teachings. Currently he has reached a state that allows him to use Force Illusions even on starfighters and starships while they are going at combat speeds in the middle of a dogfight to such a level that it seemed like they "teleported" from one place to another when he created a copy of the Jade Shadow and cloaked the real one at the same time. *'Force Immersion:' An advanced technique of the Fallanassi which invokes the White Current (the Force) to render its invoker completely invisible, to the point of being undetectable by electronic, Force-based or other means. Luke could use this to such an extent that it seemed like he died when he used it. *'Force Light:' Harnesses raw light side energy to either contain or destroy dark entities. The technique is rather broad in application and usage. *'Light Side:' During one of Luke's first battles with the dark side or Force-being known as Abeloth, he used the Force to gain an energy or golden light that countered Abeloth's own Force powers and seemingly allowed him to absorb or steal away her own powers temporarily, as well as boosting his own powers both psychically and physically. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Force Stun:' Luke Skywalker locks an enemy in catatonic paralysis. *'Ionize:' Allows Luke Skywalker to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. It's ineffective when targeting organics. *'Mechu-Deru:' Luke Skywalker can sense the complex structures of technology and is granted an intuitive understanding of how complicated structures, including machinery and circuitry, fit together. *'Mnemotherapy:' Technique designed to visualize memories or thoughts and destroy them inside a person's mind; Luke did the inverse of this and used it to extradite a person's mind and spirit and free it. *'Shatterpoint Perception:' Luke Skywalker forecasts fate to tell him how to deal with enemies, what their weaknesses and strengths are, how their actions or his affect things directly or indirectly to win. *'Shatterpoints:' Akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. Can be used to find a weakness the in the structure of some of the hardest materials with the individual viewing things through the force and break them casually at their weakest. Shatterpoints can also be people e.g Anakin Skywalker was considered the Shatterpoint of Sidious. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Sidious can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Luke has demonstrated considerable mastery of this power, even manipulating pseudo black holes and recreating and destroying Darth Vader's former citadel.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Luke can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Luke Skywalker first demonstrated aptitude for this power when he initially proved capable of deflecting the Force Lightning of Darth Sidious before becoming overwhelmed by its power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars